


Avalon

by blindsmarcy



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Repata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/pseuds/blindsmarcy
Summary: Hi! I haven't been here in a while, I know. I'm back with this new story that takes place entirely outside the Blindspot universe. I only use the characters I love so much as my main focus. This is an original story that I created. Eventually you'll be able to see something you've seen or heard in a movie or series. English is not my mother language, so forgive the mistakes.Avalon is an island that would be located in the southwest of England. The land of the Gods, a perfect kingdom of love and beauty, that over time the vision of this land merged with the legend of Avalon, since it was an island surrounded by mists, difficult to access, and because it was imagined as a paradise, the land of apples. Also associated with the land of youth and immortality.xxxxxx  xxxxxx  xxxxxx  xxxxxxMeet Tasha and Edgar. The two meet at Avalon nightclub and are going to make an unconventional relationship deal that could lead them to some problems. At the end of it all, we all expect them to be aware of their mistakes and to think carefully about whether the deal is doing them good or bad.From chapter five we will have sex scenes, in case you are bothered by this, I ask you to skip some paragraphs.
Relationships: Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reade/Tasha Zapata
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter we will see Tasha and Edgar's first impressions when they met.  
> Embark with me on this adventure of this wonderful couple !!!

She stubbed out her cigarette and hurried into the locker room. She needed to stop smoking. She didn't even know why she started. Perhaps because of the anxiety that had come with her when she moved to this city. After all, in the past six months her life had taken a makeover.  
San Francisco did not stop. The city had a life of its own, people dawned on the street. Traffic at night was almost as intense as during the day. Nothing like the small town of El Cerrito where she grew up. With just over twenty-five thousand inhabitants, the city had a busier central street and the rest was peaceful, quiet and tedious.  
She put her things away and went to the counter. She was a little nervous. Apparently it was a simple job, it consisted of serving drinks for six nights a week. Busy nights.  
\- Wow! - A short, bearded boy, with a protruding belly marking under his uniform shirt, exclaimed, taking a tray from the counter and organizing some glasses. - You are beautiful girl! Customers will not leave you alone.  
\- Let them fight. - She said indifferently addressing the tattooed girl who organized some papers at the register.  
Tasha wore the nightclub uniform shirt that was black and had a small logo on the chest in the shape of an apple with the name of the place written on top. She had chosen tight black pants and a pair of medium heels. She knew she would be on her feet all night, but she didn't care because she was used to wearing heels.  
Tasha wore dark makeup in the eye area and in the mouth only a gloss. She realized her beauty, but she had never taken advantage of it. In fact, everything she had achieved so far had been an effort.  
\- Hi! - The brunette with short hair greeted her smiling. - Rich will explain how the bar works. You just have to be attentive to requests and be friendly.  
Be nice. Natasha had never been very nice. She had a slightly acidic mood. She did not tolerate jokes and sought the respect of those around her. But okay, she was willing to make this job work, so she would try to be nice.  
\- Okay, Jane! You can leave it to me. - She replied.  
\- Rich, explain to Natasha how the bar works. - Jane addressed the short boy Tasha had talked to earlier.  
\- Come on, sweetie. - He called her and saw her make a face.  
Natasha tried to absorb as much information as possible about the plethora of glasses and drinks served during the night. Rich was the bartender's supervisor and she would be behind the counter along with three other girls. From what she had researched, the club was full during the night and into the night.  
The location was not very large. But it accommodated a large number of people. It had a flight of stairs that led to a VIP area where there were some sofas, bistros and a small bar. Behind the VIP area were the offices of the two partners. She had met one of them, Roman, who had hired her. The other she hasn't seen yet.  
\- I think I understand everything. - Tasha said after half an hour of explanation.  
\- Right. If in doubt call me or ask one of the girls. - Rich concluded, showing three other attendants who had already arrived and were organizing next to her.  
The club opened and customers started to arrive. Natasha was distressed several times when she was asked many times at the same time, but she thought she was doing well because it was the first day.  
Rich and the girls were very attentive and willing to make her do well at work. The boy talked to her always in an attempt to make the environment more relaxed. Tasha realized that all the employees were very friendly and were willing to make her do well at work.  
That was when she saw him.  
The man was tall, Afro descendant. He had broad shoulders, strong arms with marked muscles under his shirt. His face was striking, the goatee added charm. Young, maybe less than thirty, attractive, very attractive. Wow!! She murmured. The man went to the inside of the counter and greeted everyone amicably. She felt her legs wobbly when he looked at her.  
\- Is it new here? - The manly voice filled her ears.  
\- Yes. I started today. - Tasha replied hastily. Avoiding looking at him.  
\- I'm Edgar Reade. - He introduced himself by holding out his hand with a smile.  
\- Natasha. - She replied returning the gesture.  
The handshake was firm and his gaze was penetrating. She studied it quickly. He looked very nice, and handsome.  
\- Welcome. - He said.  
\- Thanks. - She replied quietly, letting go of his hand and turning her attention to the counter.  
While working she glanced at him a few times. She wore no wedding ring. She must be gay. She laughed alone at the thought. What the hell did he care if he was gay? She was not interested.  
\- You better not connect with him. - Rich approached looking distracted.  
\- There is? What did you say? She asked at Rich's comment.  
\- Reade. He has a reputation as a womanizer and still has an ex-wife on his feet. - The boy explained.  
\- I ... - She stammered. - I'm not interested in him. - She denied taking a glass under the counter to prepare a customer's drink. - I thought he was gay.  
\- Gay? No. ”Rich laughed. "Now are you going to tell me that he didn't wake you up?" - He scoffed. - I saw how you looked at him. And, I also noticed how he looks at you all the time.  
\- Is he looking at me? - She looked at Reade who was at the register talking to Jane. - You must be seeing if I'm working properly. He's the other partner, isn't he?  
Natasha remembered seeing the name Edgar Reade on a small sign on the office door when she did the job interview. Roman was very handsome, blond, tall, very young. But he was not her type, and he wore an alliance.  
What the fuck! What was she thinking of measuring men and paying attention to whether they were married or not?  
She remembered Bret and how he never left her foot. Tasha had broken up with him a few weeks ago, but the boy insisted on continuing the relationship. She was considering the possibility of changing the lock on the apartment and the phone number to keep him away. She sometimes woke up and he was preparing breakfast for them as if nothing had happened.  
\- He's divorced, two kids. She was decorator of the new apartment and wants to be wife number three. - She heard the male voice say beside her.  
\- What did you say? - Tasha asked Edgar Reade who approached and talked to her over the loud sound of the club.  
\- That couple you're looking at. - He explained showing a couple dancing on the floor. The man in his fifties and the woman in her thirties. He looked like a rich man and she seemed to be on the hunt for a man like him. - Are you bored?  
In fact, most of the patrons had fun dancing and Tasha had taken a short break and started to look at the dance floor.  
\- Oh no. I'm just waiting for customers. - She said looking at him who rested his arm on the counter. - Are you always watching and commenting on customers' lives?  
\- Sometimes. - He smiled. A bright smile and she saw dimples form in her cheeks. Tasha imagined touching his face and kissing him on the mouth. - Do you want to try? - He took her out of her reverie.  
\- You is good! Where did you learn that? - Asked curious.  
\- Faculty of psychology. - She answers.  
\- Seriously? I didn't imagine. - He studied her. - But why are you working here?  
\- Let's say I'm in town for a short time and I took a contest, got a high grade, but I haven't been called yet. And I need money to survive. - Tasha explained omitting the part that involved a process claiming the inheritance of her father who died more than six months ago. She didn't think it was necessary to tell him that. She didn't even know him.  
\- Right!  
They were interrupted by customers approaching the bar. Now and then Tasha looked at him. In one of the moments he also looked at her and smiled. She felt herself blush. She returned the smile and went back to work.  
\- Want to have a beer with me? - Edgar approached her later.  
\- Hi? - She was startled by Edgar's invitation.  
\- One beer. - He confirmed.  
\- Oh no. I don't drink while working. - She denied it.  
\- It won't be during work. After him. - He explained with that smile that made her fall apart. - After we close.  
\- Ah. Not today. It's my first day and I want to go home and rest.  
\- Tomorrow then? - He insisted. - OK. Excuse me. I don't even know why I'm insisting. Nevermind.  
\- It's all right. - She said.  
Natasha went back to work, but she couldn't get her invitation out of her head. She wondered why he had invited her. Or perhaps, as Rich had said, he should invite them all and it would be no different.  
Edgar was in his apartment and couldn't get that brunette out of his head. Sweet smile, full lips, sculptural body. Her butt ... He imagined touching and squeezing. He also imagined his mouth on her chest that he had only seen hidden under her uniform shirt, but he could imagine what they were like, firm and seductive. Her mouth could be on hers and he would hear her beg him to take off her clothes and touch her ...  
He went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face in an attempt to get those thoughts out of his mind. What was he thinking? A pretty girl like her must have dated. And if she didn't, she wouldn't want to mess with a complicated guy like him.  
He took out his cell phone and it was full of messages and calls from Meg. Damn. Would he never get rid of this woman? She had already gotten him money, an apartment and also sanity. It is not possible that she would never really be free of that marriage.  
He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes wishing the time would pass so he could see Natasha again.

\- What are you doing here? Tasha almost screamed when she got home and saw Bret lying on the couch with the TV on.  
\- Waiting for you. - He smiled cynically.  
\- Go away. - She took the remote and turned off the TV. - I already told you that I'm not interested anymore. Our relationship ended a long time ago.  
\- I already apologized, Tasha. I wasn't thinking straight. She came at me and ...  
\- Her and the others? Did they all seduce you? Oh, sure! You are a saint and women seduce you. - She said sarcastically. - Now go! I don't want to see your face anymore.  
\- Fine. I'm on my way. - The boy said getting up. - But listen, if I know that you are seeing someone you will see only.  
\- I'm not seeing anyone. And if it was, it wouldn't be any of her business.  
\- I warned. - He said pointing the index finger close to Tasha's face.  
Tasha gathered the empty beer cans he had left across the room and turned off the light heading for her room. She was tired and without the head to worry about Bret's chase. She sat on the bed and lit a cigarette. When she woke up she would have the key changed. She thought as she swallowed. Now that she was working she needed the peace of mind to rest and be ready at night.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came back with another chapter.  
> I hope you like it and don't mind some translation errors.

Tasha had been working at Avalon for over a week. Two days off from her, the brunette had taken the opportunity to study. She was finishing her master's thesis and still had a lot of work to do. She had also taken the opportunity to meet with her lawyer to check on the progress of the case. All stopped.  
When she decided to pursue her rights, she imagined it would not be easy. But her father had never done anything for her. Since she left her mother with a young daughter, the two have always turned around. After his death, she learned that she had as much right over the inheritance as the other two children.  
Her lawyer, Mr. Colleman, had assured him it was a cause for victory. The inheritance would have to be divided equally for the three children. Tasha had never depended on anyone's money. Her mother always worked and took care of both. She herself started working as a teenager and for college she got a full scholarship.  
\- Hi girl! - Rich greeted her as soon as she went inside the counter.  
\- Hi Rich! - She answered. - What are the news for today? - As the days went by, her friendship with the boy had intensified. She had grown accustomed to his jokes and his direct manner. They were getting along really well. She would already call him a friend.  
\- We will have a band today. - He smiled pointing to the stage mounted on the side. - The equipment is already assembled.  
\- So, full house. - Tasha concluded.  
\- Yes! It's a lot of work.  
\- Let's start.

Everyone worked hard. Reade had come down a little later to support the staff. Tasha had not seen him for three days. When she saw him, she couldn't contain the shiver down her spine. She couldn't help looking at him. See him working, being friendly to customers and employees. He moved deftly behind the counter. She would spend the whole night just watching him and not get tired.  
The music was loud, but she liked it. She had always gone out with her friends and they danced into the night. El Cerrito was small, but she had nightclubs and her friends threw lots of parties. Her mother never cared that she left, which she did from a very young age.  
\- I think I deserve that beer tonight. - The brunette steadied her elbows on the counter for a brief moment when customers were more concerned with dancing than fetching drinks.  
\- Ah! - Reade was surprised, because since the day he had offered her a beer after they closed, they didn't talk anymore, they just talked about work-related amenities. - Sure. - He smiled. - We deserve it.  
Those dimples! Tasha went back to work, but she noticed him looking at her sometimes. She didn't think she should be involved with anyone, let alone take the risk of entering into another relationship like the one she had just left. Bret had been solicitous and in love as soon as she arrived in the city. She met him at the first diner that went to eat a sandwich when he just settled in. He worked there. The boy played his charm and she fell like a duckling. Not knowing anyone in town, she agreed to go out with him and ended up more involved than she wanted to. She couldn't say for sure if she ever came to love him, but she felt a passion and a need to have someone. But over time he had become possessive and jealous.  
Tasha couldn't do anything else without him getting to her feet. She even thought he liked her, but when she discovered the betrayals she knew he never really liked her. It had been about six months and now she found herself doing everything possible to get rid of him.  
The night was really tiring. The customers were already gone and the band members had just taken the last items out of the club. The girls said goodbye and Tasha watched Kurt arrive to fetch Jane. The boy greeted Edgar and the two talked for a few minutes while the tattooed brunette finished her job. She saw him put his arm around her waist as they left the club. They were a very nice couple.  
\- You do not come? - Rich asked Tasha noticing that the girl was not about to leave.  
\- Shortly. - She replied after looking in the direction of Reade who descended the stairs from the top of the club.  
\- Got it. - The boy replied with a chuckle and Tasha blushed at the realization of it.  
\- It's nothing like you're thinking. - She put herself on the defensive.  
Rich just raised both hands and left the club whistling and smiling.

Reade was on a stool leaning against the counter with two bottles of beer on it, when Tasha came from the locker room holding her coat and bag. She had taken off her uniform blouse and was wearing a white tank top. The boy noticed the shy smile she gave him as she approached. The brunette placed her coat and purse on the counter and sat on the stool next to him.  
The mood was light. Reade turned on some lights that swirled around the room. He held a small control.  
\- What style of music do you like? He asked, handing her the bottle.  
\- Um ... surprise me. - She said after thinking while taking a sip of the drink.  
Reade groped the buttons on the remote until he found what he apparently was looking for. Light music filled the room. Tasha chose a spot in the distance to concentrate while she drank and enjoyed the music. The silence was pleasant and didn't seem to bother them.  
\- So ... Are you alone? - Edgar didn't resist.  
"I ..." Tasha was startled and stopped herself from choking on the beer. - Yes. I just got out of a relationship ...  
"I shouldn't have asked ..." Reade said when he realized that she didn't seem to like the question.  
\- Do not worry. You can ask.  
\- Do you still like him? - She asked again after a little while.  
-No, she replied flatly. - I mean, I liked it at the beginning. But he did a lot for me. I didn't deserve what I did for him.  
\- Ah yes. - He returned with a smile. - You deserve someone who values you.  
\- You do not even know me. - She laughed quietly. - Is that you? - She took a risk.  
\- You should know. - He said with disdain.  
\- I heard rumors. But I prefer to hear from you. - She said looking at her bottle.  
\- I am divorced. - He was silent for a while. - And I'm not with anyone. Thus, Meg amazes any suitor. - He finished with a bitter expression.  
\- Do you always invite new employees to drink beer with you? - She asked directly.  
He studied her seriously for a long time and she regretted asking.  
\- You were the first. - He replied.  
\- Sorry, is that ...  
\- Do not worry. Reade waved his hand dismissively. - And, technically it was you who volunteered.  
\- Ah! You had called me that day ...  
\- What if I wasn't interested anymore?  
\- I decided to take a chance. - She concluded with a shrug. - No, I already had it.  
The silence fell. They drank and flirted while the songs filled the venue. After a few empty bottles left on the counter, Reade noticed Tasha's countenance close.  
\- What's it? Reade asked.  
\- Nothing. - She replied looking back at him. - Ah! Love this song! - The brunette let out a long sigh when the song Be the one by Dua Lipa started playing.  
\- Enjoy. - He encouraged her.  
Tasha bit her lip and set the bottle aside. She took off her boots and headed for the center of the track where the lights were focused. She started with a little shyness, but then she let go. With her eyes closed she seemed to absorb all the energy of the music for herself. Reade thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Her body moved in time with the song and the curves of her body were even more evident in the light of the club.  
As he watched her dance so sexually, he imagined himself taking her in his arms. He had an impulse to join her on the dance floor, but he didn't want to scare her by deciding to make her comfortable. Another day, who knows. He had known her for less than a week, but it seemed to be decades ago.  
He could kiss her all night so she wouldn't get tired. Then he would have sex with her quickly, because he couldn't hold on much. Later he would love her slowly, leave kisses on her entire body, make her beg for her to fill her and he would answer her request.  
Reade was startled when she approached, the boy had closed his eyes imagining the two together and did not notice her presence.  
\- Don't you dance?  
\- Sometimes. - He replied composing himself. - Today I just chose to look at you.  
\- See me paying mico. - Tasha sat down taking the beer he was giving her.  
\- What I saw had nothing to do with tamarin. You dance very well. - He got lost in her eyes. - And it's beautiful too.  
Tasha opened her mouth about to say something, but she stopped herself.  
They looked at each other for a long time. The playlist now played a selection of calmer songs. Tasha opened the bag and took out the pack of cigarettes. When she went to get one she looked at Reade.  
\- Want a? - She asked.  
\- No, I do not smoke. - He denied.  
\- I'm also stopping. - He said throwing the pack back into the bag.  
\- Make yourself comfortable. - He encouraged her.  
\- No. I really need to stop.  
The brunette returned the bag to the counter and finished what was missing from the beer bottle.  
\- Weary? - He asked after noticing her dejection.  
\- After a night of work, and having danced several songs. Yes, I am. - She confessed.  
\- I'll take you home. - He said getting up.  
\- You don't have to.  
\- Are you driving?  
\- No. I'm going to call an Uber.  
\- Let me take you. - He insisted. - I promise I won't do anything.  
\- Is not it. - She smiled shyly. - I do not want to bother you.  
\- It wouldn't be bothering. Really.  
\- OK. – She raised her hands in surrender.  
After turning off all the lights and activating the alarm system the two left the club. The cold wind hit them and the brunette put on her coat. Reade pulled the sports car out of the parking lot and opened the door for Tasha to enter. She gave instructions on her address and within minutes they arrived. Reade parked, but did not turn off the car.  
\- Do you want to login...? - Tasha asked after thinking if she should.  
\- No, no. - He replied softly. - It's late and you need to rest.  
\- It's ok. - The brunette put her hand on his that rested on the steering wheel. The heat of his skin sparked all of her instincts. His look was sweet and engaging. But she stopped herself. - I see you...

Already in his bed, Tasha couldn't get him out of his head. The way he looked at her all night. Did she mess with him the same way he messed with her? She felt a chill in her belly. It felt good. None of what she was feeling now looked like what she had felt with Bret. Thinking of Reade made her calm and made her yearn to see him again.  
At the same time she was afraid. She didn't want to fall in love. However, she could get into it without taking it seriously. She wouldn't have to let her feelings show. She thought she could do it. Yes, she could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of this story.  
> Kisses and even more !!!


	3. Three

Reade was in the office at the club and was reviewing last month's expenses. It was Friday and he was tired. The nights at Avalon were killing him. He struggled to come every day, but it was not always possible. Today he was in an extreme level of stress, and only one person could cheer him up.  
He went down the stairs that gave access to the bottom of the club, where the stage, the DJ, the sound system and the bar were. You can see it beyond the environment. His eyes met for a brief moment. The brunette moved gracefully while preparing and serving drinks to customers.  
He passed the sound system and waved to the DJ and the sound operator that night. They were traditional at Avalon. During the three years of society, Edgar had met many people. Some, worthy of true friendship, others were not worth the bread they ate. Gradually he learned to differentiate who to trust.  
Reade approached the bar and saw her laughing and talking to a customer. He involuntarily felt his blood boil. Why the hell did I have to be jealous of her? He was probably just being kind.  
He approached the counter and Tasha was still busy with the customer who laughed and talked and she returned. He wanted to go over and put his arm around her waist, putting the boy in his place.  
\- Long night. - Rich greeted him noting Edgar's discomfort at seeing the scene in front of him.  
\- Yes. And it was a tiring week. - He replied with a sigh. - Is everything okay here?  
\- It is. Tomorrow I finish the stock balance and send you the e-mail with the necessary purchases. - The boy explained.  
\- Right. - He nodded. - And with the employees, is everything okay?  
\- Yes ... And if you're talking about Natasha, the girl kept looking at that ladder. For three days straight. And I can imagine why. - She said with a chuckle.  
\- I don't know if I was the reason ...  
\- Make no mistake, Reade. - Rich walked away focusing on his work.  
Reade looked over to where Tasha was and now she was alone rummaging in the drawers in front of her.  
\- How are you, Reade? She asked with a smile when he approached.  
\- Yes and how are you? - He asked.  
\- I am fine. - She replies with a smile. - He hasn't shown up in days. And you look tired.  
\- Yeah, I really am. - He confirmed. - But still, I'd love to have a drink with you today after work.  
Reade realized that Tasha stopped to think for a moment. She looked away and spoke quietly. - Do you think this is right?  
\- What? Do we both have a drink? He asked, also lowering his voice. - Listen Tasha ...  
\- People will start talking, and ...  
\- They must be talking by now. He looked around and noticed Grace, one of the disguised waitresses looking at them.  
\- You are my boss and it doesn't look good to be a reason for conversation ...  
\- Look, Tasha, it's okay. - He said sincerely.  
\- What?  
\- I withdraw my invitation then.  
\- Not! I...  
\- Do you want it or not? Because I'm confused by your signals. - He asked seriously.  
\- I want. - The girl showed a shy smile.  
\- It's ok. - He returned the smile and emerged victorious.  
Perhaps Reade should be concerned with what was happening. Since Meg, he hadn't been involved in that way. He always kept his feelings from speaking louder, but with Natasha he wanted to let his heart work. And look, he hadn't even kissed her. And he didn't even know if he would, because he didn't want to force anything. But the truth is, he enjoyed her company. Perhaps he was fascinated by the beautiful brunette.  
The two had only been drinking that night the week before. After that, Reade had been away from the club for a few days, as he had to travel. And today, he could only think of having a moment alone with her again. Drinking with Tasha, watching her laugh, dancing ... It was what he needed to make her energy invigorate.  
\- Tequila? She asked, approaching the counter.  
Her hair was down and Reade realized that she had touched up her makeup. She wore a white silk blouse with a soft neckline, skinny jeans marking her thighs and hips. Wonderful. That was how he would describe it, in case anyone asked.  
\- Yes. - He said pouring the contents of the bottle into the small glasses placed on the counter. - Friday, day to relax.  
\- Well, technically it's not Friday anymore. - The brunette sat on the stool and Reade was still standing.  
\- I have not slept yet. So for me it still is. - He insisted.  
\- It's ok. - He approached Tasha. As she was on the stool her eyes were at the same height. Her bodies almost touched. The brunette took the glass he handed her.  
\- Cheers! - He said raising his glass.  
She smiled and they both drank it all at once.  
\- I put our playlist.  
\- Wow? - The girl had a mocking smile on her lips.  
\- Yes. I call it ours. Tasha smiled and took another glass of tequila.  
\- And Roman, the other partner. I hardly see him. - A more casual conversation started.  
\- Ah. He stays here for most of the day. He organizes orders, deals with some suppliers, things like that.  
\- Ah yes.  
\- He's been getting a little less lately. - He continued. - Patterson, his wife, is about to have a baby and he avoids staying out at night.  
\- A baby? How cute! She exclaimed.  
\- Patterson is an angry woman who brings him on a short leash. - He explained. - But deep down she is a love. You'll love meeting her.  
Reade noticed Tasha smile at her comment. Would she ever meet his friends? She wasn't sure. The boy preferred not to think too much about the future when it came to the two.  
\- Is that you? Are you here all day too?  
\- No. I run my family's business since my father died.  
\- I'm sorry. - She said sincerely.  
\- It's been over five years. Do not worry. It's all right. - Reassured her making a gesture with his hands.  
\- You have a lot of work. I mean, the company and the club.  
\- Yes. Sometimes, on days like today, I feel exhausted. - He continued. - I had to travel during the week, and today I came to monitor Avalon's expenses and check its operation.  
\- I realized you didn't show up these days.  
\- Did you miss me? - The boy hinted smiling.  
\- I ... - He saw her blush and found her even more beautiful. This woman touched him like no other.  
\- Is that you? How did you end up in San Francisco? - Said changing the subject.  
\- Ah, let's dance after we talk about it.  
\- Your wish is an order!  
Reade poured another glass of drink which they both quickly emptied. He took her by the hand and led her to the floor. The two started timidly, but soon broke free. Alcohol made the flirtations more intense and brought sweet sensations to both of them as they followed the rhythm of the music.  
When the sequence changed to calmer music he held her by the waist and brought her close. The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her face on his chest. Reade inhaled her perfume through his hair and thought he had never felt anything so intoxicating in his life.  
The songs changed from one to the other and the two remained packed. At one point, as if he couldn't stand it any longer and knew he didn't want to end that night without doing what he planned, Reade looked deeply into her eyes. He traced his fingertips across the face of the girl in front of him, Tasha leaned in toward the boy's touch and bit her lip. His hand slid through the tangle of hair toward the back of her neck and her lips collided.  
The boy felt himself in heaven. She was sweet and light. Her lips were soft and enveloping, he tasted slightly of alcohol. The tenderness of that moment could go on forever. Reade knew that the sensation would be unforgettable. He let himself be enveloped by the music, by the hands on his neck pulling him closer, by the bodies of both who touched themselves in every possible part.  
Reade risked putting his tongue between her lips and was received promptly. Her tongue dance was intense and made their bodies respond to stimuli. The boy found himself touching her back under the shirt. He felt Tasha's body soften in his arms and held her close.  
After the long kiss, they had fire in their eyes. The heat and lust of the moment were immersive.  
\- Do you want to drink more? He asked hoarsely.  
\- No. - The brunette denied. - It's too late already. I need to rest.  
\- It's almost dawn. I wanted to take you somewhere. - He offered.  
Tasha stiffened because she didn't know him very well and was a little afraid.  
\- Hey, calm down. I will not kidnap you. - Said touching her face.  
\- It's all right. - Reade pulled her to him, kissing her lightly this time.

They stopped the car when the morning lights shyly shone on the horizon. It was a cool wind and Tasha put on her coat.  
\- Wow! - Tasha exclaimed seeing the beach.  
\- I think we better take off our shoes. - He suggested.  
They both went barefoot and folded their pants. They walked on the soft, cold sand towards some rocks located in a more isolated corner of the beach. The environment was beautiful. There were very few clouds in the sky and the beach was empty, which was expected at this time of the morning.  
When they were already seated on the rocks, Reade put his arm around her waist, who laid his head on her shoulder.  
\- You come here often? - The girl asked with mixed feelings of confusion that she had inside.  
\- Sometimes ... - He replied. - When I want to think. When I want to be alone ...  
\- It's a beautiful view.  
\- Yes it is.  
When the sun came up in the distance, they both just enjoyed the moment. Reade held her fingertips and lingered with the contact. He wanted to feel her closer. She wanted to taste more of that mouth. He wanted much more than that. He wanted to feel it all. However, they could take it easy. They didn't need to be in a hurry. He knew it would be worth it anyway.  
\- I'll take you home. - Reade said when the sun was completely over the horizon.  
\- I really need to go. - He can see how tired she was.

\- See you later. - Reade spoke when he stopped the car in front of the building where the brunette lived.  
\- Yes bye. - She said with a smile, receiving the soft kiss goodbye.  
The boy watched her enter. The girl held her coat and shoes in one hand. With his hair disheveled by the wind, his pants dirty with sand, there couldn't be a more attractive figure.  
Tasha turned when she reached the front door and waved a wide smile that was returned.  
Where was Reade getting into? Does not matter. He was enjoying it and they seemed to do each other well. Nobody needed to think about feelings, but to enjoy themselves. And that was what mattered.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! You will notice a certain change in the story, but don't kill me! As the chapters advance,

Tasha woke up in the middle of the afternoon. She found herself thinking about everything that was going on. She thought she could handle the situation. She didn't need to take anything seriously between herself and Reade. It's all right. After all, Bret hadn't even left his life completely.  
Reade was perfect, attentive, gentleman. Too much for her even. They wouldn't need a serious relationship. Going out, sometimes, being together. It would even be cool. The less you commit, the better. If he agreed, they could just stay there.  
At that moment, she had many important things to think about. Her thesis was not yet finalized. The process. The expectation of the job she was waiting for. There was too much on his mind right now.  
She took advantage of the fact that the day was cool and went for a run, as she always tried to be in shape. Later she went to the supermarket and bought some things that she needed. She organized her apartment and took the time to revise her thesis that was in the final adjustments. She sent a message to Mr. Coleman, just to remind him to look at his file. She didn't want to pressure him, but by the time she was working with him, she knew that if she didn't, she wouldn't get results.  
Almost at work time she took a shower and brushed her hair. She did her makeup a little bit more and liked what she saw in the mirror. Who did she hope to please by taking care of the image in this way? Nevermind. She chose tight beige pants and pulled out a navy blue blouse to change later. The black heels completed the look.  
Tasha had always been a practical woman. With Bret it was just physical attraction, a need for each other. Something more sexual. She didn't expect to feel crazy love or passion for anyone. She wasn't even sure what that was like. She didn't even intend.

\- Hi Rich! - He greeted the boy cheerfully when he entered the club. She greeted Grace and Julie who had already arrived as well.  
\- Hey! What joy is that? - Asked curious. - Did you see a green bird?  
\- Um ... - The brunette blushed. - I don't know what you're talking about.  
\- Ah, I know a happy person well. - The brunette went to get organized for work and left Rich laughing alone.  
Saturday was always the busiest night. Avalon was packed and security guards often needed to intervene with some customers who passed the bill. Tasha always tried to get rid of the cute ones, and she realized that the other girls did the same.  
Reade arrived a little later. Tasha saw him from a distance when she came down the stairs. He was beautiful. Black shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbow, skinny jeans. She smelled his scent when he approached in greeting.  
\- It's all right?  
\- Yes. - She replied.  
\- You are beautiful today. - Tasha sure blushed at the compliment.  
\- Thanks.  
Drink-eager customers started approaching and everyone was distracted by the work.  
The night was full. Tasha felt her feet throbbing and her head a little heavy from the loud sound. She wanted to feel excited about being Saturday night, but she really wanted to go home and rest.  
\- Those two over there, can you identify? - Reade asked approaching her who kept some glasses.  
\- Hum. Let's see. - She said analyzing the scene she saw. - She's a lesbian. - She stated.  
\- No, no!  
\- Yes it is. See the signals it emits. - He pointed discreetly at the girl.  
\- But the guy next to her won't give up easily. - Reade showed a strong man, in his twenties. It is what men do.  
\- And it will break your face. - She smiled. They always insist and end up breaking the face.  
\- Sometimes they end up winning. Tasha tried to make out what was behind his expression, but she chose to ignore it.  
\- If you say ... - She commented.  
\- Tasha. About yesterday ... - Reade had been all day thinking about how he would approach this with her.  
What happened last night was a little unexpected. Both acted for the lust of the moment. He ended up showing a certain lack. Spending a lot of time alone and without sex would do that. With the lack of time and the rush with business, he was not even looking for it.  
In fact, he had always been a man to do more with the bottom. He knew he could have gone beyond it with Tasha, but he didn't want to hurt her, in case she was feeling more serious. His life was a mess, his schedules crazy. Many trips. Meg full of problems and causing you more problems.  
\- It's all right. - She smiled sincerely.  
\- Really? - He asked feeling relieved.  
\- Yes, of course.  
\- So we can be friends?  
\- For me, yes.  
\- And go out together sometimes ...  
\- It's all right.  
\- Great! - Reade was satisfied. It was easier than he had though.  
That's when Tasha saw a figure that made her uncomfortable. The brunette tried to disguise it, but failed. Even her stomach was upset. How did he have the courage?  
Jane called Reade to give him some information and the other was in front of her at the same moment. She probably hoped she was alone.  
\- One beer please. - Bret said approaching the bar and insisting on being served by her.  
\- What are you doing here? She asked through her teeth.  
\- I paid. I came to have fun. - Sure. He had that right.  
Bret sat down by the counter drinking his beer and Tasha left, but he kept looking at her. She was feeling uncomfortable. She tried to ignore him and continue with her activities when he called her.  
\- Tasha.  
\- What's it?  
\- Give me one more. - The brunette just handed him the beer in silence.  
\- What's up, Tasha? - Reade approached noticing the girl's discomfort.  
\- Bret. - Said between teeth. - My ex-boyfriend.  
\- Do you want me to get you out of here? - He said.  
\- No. He has a right. He paid the entry. - He shrugged. - You're paying for drinks.  
\- Needing to call me. - He showed a comforting smile.  
Bret ordered another drink and disappeared among the people. Tasha was relieved. Maybe he was gone. She couldn't stand it anymore. After she changed her apartment locks she had some peace of mind. Except for some inconvenient calls he still made, but she tried to ignore it.  
Tasha was sure the boy was there because of her. To make you uncomfortable. To mark territory. And if his intention was to ruin her night, he’d done it.  
When there were very few people left to go out she saw him approaching again.  
\- I'll wait for you to take you away. - Said the boy.  
\- Not! I'm not going anywhere with you, Bret! - She didn't scream, but it made her want clear.  
\- Oh you will ... - He assured.  
\- Tasha, is everything okay? - Reade came when he noticed what was going on.  
\- It is. - She lied.  
\- You want me to call security? - He asked looking between her and Bret.  
\- No need, man. I'm just telling my girlfriend that I'm going to take her home.  
\- Bret! I am not yours ... - before completing he cut it.  
\- Oh sweetie! Don't come with this. - Bret said.  
\- She doesn't want to go with you. Isn't she seeing? - Reade faced him discreetly.  
-Ah, why is she saying that? Bret asked irritably. - Is she seeing the boss?  
The brunette managed to feel even more angry when he said those words. She just didn't want to put her job at risk.  
\- Tasha, you come with me. - He ordered. - And here, I think it's about time. Or he exploits you by making you work too hard for later ...  
\- That's none of your business. Tasha interrupted him with hatred in her eyes.  
\- Let's go. - He called.  
Tasha looked between Bret and Reade and realized that her ex-boyfriend was about to start a scandal. She did not want him to ruin his job, nor to burn it in front of other employees and customers.  
The brunette looked around her. The other employees tried to disguise it, but they saw everything that was happening. - I'll go with you. - She said unsuccessful.

\- Bret, I hate you! - She spoke as soon as they stopped in front of the building where she lived.  
\- Hates nothing! After everything we've lived together do you want to let me go? I am not easy to lose. - He said getting off the bike.  
\- You've already lost. She should put this on her head.  
\- And I see that you still haven't received your inheritance. You're living in the same place ... - He insulted. - I thought about going out to celebrate when that happened. Or take a trip.  
\- I'm not going anywhere with you, Bret. Tasha walked away towards the door. - Don't come after me! - The brunette went through the door and locked it.  
Bret left. At least she didn't see him anymore. The brunette entered her apartment feeling very bad. It was a mixture of hate and shame. Bret was a miserable son of a bitch and she never wanted to see him again.  
She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of whiskey. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the cupboard that she lit and swallowed. He hadn't smoked in days. She came to think that she no longer needed this, but now it was her refuge. The cigarette and the drink.  
She went through her day and night. She was screwed. She didn't know how she would look at her co-workers. And in the middle of it all had Reade ...  
After several drinks she ended up falling asleep. And the night that had everything to be great, ended up ruined. And again she alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the translation. i'm not correcting, just using google translator. If there's anything you don't understand, let me know.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m here for another chapter.  
> Please, if you don’t like hot scenes, don’t read the last paragrafes.

\- Are you enjoying the party? - Jane approached the counter where Tasha absently filled her own glass.  
\- Oh, sure. - affirmed the brunette.  
\- They know how to organize a good party. - Jane said already half loud.  
\- Yes. That's what they live on. - The two laughed at the obvious.  
\- Did you know Patterson? - Asked the brunette with short hair, turning the rest of the drink in her glass.  
\- No. I greeted her from afar, but we were not technically introduced.  
\- Then come. - Tasha was pulled by the hand and taken to the table where the blond woman in her advanced stage of pregnancy was sitting.  
The club had been closed for a party for employees only. Reade and Roman organized everything for them to have fun. They did this a couple of times a year to have a relaxing time together.  
\- Hey. - Patterson greeted them as soon as the two girls approached.  
\- How are you? - Jane asked the blonde that she had a tired expression. - I brought Tasha to meet you. She is one of the new employees of the nightclub.  
The two greeted each other and the three started a warm conversation about babies and childbirth and found themselves laughing at Patterson's performances on how the child would be and then, both taking care of the baby. Tasha thought she was great and the three of them laughed loudly together.  
\- Hello! I see you've already met Patterson. - Reade addressed Tasha when she approached with Roman and Kurt in pursuit.  
\- Yes. - The brunette smiled at him and the expressions of the two were observed by Patterson who could not distinguish what was there. - We were talking about births and babies, these things ...  
They all talked for a while and Tasha couldn't help but notice how careful Roman looked to Patterson. His look when he addressed her was kind and thoughtful. Tasha knew that in her life she had never experienced anything like it, even Jane and Kurt's relationship was more intense than anything she had ever experienced.  
\- You and Reade ... - As soon as the boys left Patterson started without knowing if he should continue.  
\- Ah. So ... - Tasha tried to explain. - We're friends.  
\- Yes. A certain kind of friends who ... stay together? - Jane completed raising her eyebrow.  
\- Oh! - Patterson exclaimed. - You mean you are friends and have sex ...?  
\- Technically we still don't have sex. - Tasha explained a little embarrassed because she was talking about her sex life with someone she had just met.  
\- Um. But are you going? - Patterson had no tongue in cheek. She had a reputation for being very direct and saying what came to mind.  
\- I think so. At least that's what we agreed.  
\- You are very modern. - Jane completed.

Nearby Reade, Kurt and Roman were talking

\- Did you agree? Roman asked, surprised.  
"Yes," Reade replied as he sipped the contents of his glass.  
\- And what is the advantage of such a relationship? - I wanted to know Roman.  
\- Technically, we have no commitment. So we don't need to have these relationship discussion things, get to know each other's family, have breakfast together, etc. - Explained Reade.  
\- What's wrong with having breakfast together? Kurt asked.  
\- Do not know. It seems very intimate. And it is not what we want.  
\- What if someone else appears? - Roman wanted to know. - I mean, you have no commitment.  
\- If someone comes, we are free to undo the agreement. - Reade finished.  
\- This is not going to work. - concluded Roman.  
The music changed and everyone was on the track. The club had about thirty employees and most took an escort. The music was good and when Be the one started playing, Reade approached and danced along with Tasha, as they had done before. Other people also danced and everyone had fun.  
\- I'll get some drink. - Reade said walking away after dancing several songs.

Five days ago ...

\- Did you ask me to come here? - Tasha entered Reade's office just before the club opened because he had sent a message.  
\- Sit here. - He called her and they both sat on the two-seat sofa there.  
\- Do I have to be worried? - Said the confused brunette.  
\- Do not worry. I won't fire you. - Reade reassured her.  
\- Fine. - She nodded.  
She watched Reade holding his hand. - We were together that day. - She nodded. - And it was good. I mean, we have an affinity. We want the same things. I don't know if I'm making myself understood.  
\- It's a little confused, actually. - She said laughing nervously.  
\- You are not in the mood for commitment, as I said. I don't either ... - He continued. - Our lives are too complicated for that. The way we are, I thought of proposing something to you. He blew out a breath before continuing. - We can be friends with benefits.  
\- Friends with benefits? - She asked reflecting.  
\- IS. When we're both in the mood, we meet and ...  
\- Did we have sex ...? - The brunette completed. - Do you want to use me? Tasha asked, still a little confused.  
\- In no way. - He denied it. - We can be good to each other. Stay together whenever we want. We can even do other things together, go out, have fun.  
\- Do you think it can work? She asked in a lower voice.  
\- Listen. You don't want to compromise and I'm a mess, we couldn't take a serious relationship. - He explained. - It is not our focus.  
\- Then. No feelings. - Tasha concluded.  
\- Yes. No feelings. - He agreed.  
\- The first person to start feeling something must warn us and we move away. - She concluded.  
\- Yes. - He agreed.

At the nightclub party ...

After the day they talked, nothing had happened between them. Reade had to travel earlier in the week, and the day before she was off Tasha and she had a lot of work to do. They both expected something to happen that night after the party.  
\- The party was great! - Tasha said when they got in the car.  
\- Yes, it was. - Reade agreed with a smile as he started to leave.  
\- You, Kurt and Roman seem to know each other for a long time.  
\- Yes. We did high school together. We went to different colleges, but we never stopped being friends. - He explained. - And later Roman called us to make a partnership to open the club.  
\- And Kurt didn't accept?  
\- No. He was already involved with the restaurant and could not dedicate himself to another business. - He continued. - However, ironically or not, he met Jane through us.  
\- They are a beautiful couple.  
\- Yes they are. They do everything to get it right. And I admire that strength in them. - She saw him be quiet after saying that.  
\- I'm sorry, that you and Meg didn't work out. - She said after a few minutes.  
\- I'm over it. She who can't understand that it's all over ... and she lives between one crisis and another one of depression ... - He said. - And I don't know how far this is all true, or if she wants to call my attention to me coming back.  
\- Um ... do you think she would lie such a thing?  
\- Do not know. - He shook his head. - The truth is that I don't want a relationship like that anymore. It's sickening to be jealous of everything, you know, the other person is suspicious of you for whatever reason. You can't.  
\- We're here. - Tasha said a little apprehensive about what was coming.

\- Let's drink something. - She spoke to the man when they entered her apartment.  
\- OK.  
Tasha sat next to Reade on the couch and they both looked at each other nervously.  
\- Hey. - He said. - It's all right?  
\- I think I'm a little nervous. - She answered.  
\- Come here. - Reade took the glass from her hand and placed it on the little table.  
The boy touched her face and brushed her hair away and kissed her. Tasha eagerly responded to the kiss.  
\- If you want to break what we agreed, it's fine for me. - He said interrupting the kiss, but both were already panting.  
\- No, no. Let's get on with it. - She said returning to kiss him. - I think we should go to the room.  
\- Yes is better.  
\- I'll turn off the light. - Tasha left only the lamp on. The brunette thought it would be more impersonal if they stayed in the darkest environment.  
The kiss this time was more intense. The clothes were removed quickly and both touched and kissed each other's bodies. Tasha admired his body for a moment. He was beautiful, and the brunette was delighted to feel the stiffness of the muscles under her fingers.  
Reade can confirm what he imagined about her. Tasha was very beautiful. The marked waist, the rounded butt that he can touch. The firm ones he felt in her mouth. She had smooth, smooth skin.  
The two went on saying and showing where and how they felt pleasure. When he filled it out, they both went crazy. They let their bodies act, seeking the best angle until they found the right rhythm.  
Tasha had the best orgasm of her life. Never before had it been so intense, so pleasurable and so ... different. Reade was beautiful, strong, his body was spotted, nothing out of place. She had a grip and the chemistry between them completed the rest.  
\- That was... - He said breathlessly.  
\- Wow! - The brunette completed.  
\- Very good.  
\- Yes...  
\- Do you wanna do something? - She asked.  
\- It is not alright.  
\- OK. So ... I'm going to sleep.  
\- Yes.  
They both settled on the bed and Reade put his arm around her and pulled her closer. He looked at her and they both looked at each other. - You are beautiful. Tasha bit her lip. She was covered only with the sheet and her arms and shoulders were bare.  
Reade touched his bare arm and stirred his will again. The boy held her by the scruff of the neck and pulled her closer and kissed her.  
\- We can repeat. - She said returning the kiss and touching their bodies.  
\- Yes now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to read!  
> Let me know if you liked it!!!  
> xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hy everyone!  
> I’m here again with a new chapter.   
> PS.: Hot scenes on the chapter.

\- Here? - Tasha asks after entering Reade's office. - Um ... we haven't done it yet. I liked. - She speaks after the boy nods. - May be interesting.  
\- So I would prefer it to be with the house full and the sound loud, and everyone unaware of what was happening here. - Reade approaches and holds her around the waist.  
\- But you can't. A full house is like Tasha working, and I can't go out in the middle of the day to satisfy a sexual desire. - She says holding the collar of Reade's shirt. No one will hear us here. Roman?  
\- No. The walls are all covered. We did this to focus on the work while the people have fun down there.  
\- Um. That was a good idea.  
\- So I think it can be fun. - Speak the boy raising his arms so she could remove his shirt.  
In the last month, the two experienced some unusual places, like on the stage, after the house was empty and everyone left. The other day, it happened in the VIP area of the nightclub, both had drank and danced after working hours and took chances right there. In the parking lot, inside the car, it also happened the week before. And so, the two were taking. They already knew each other well enough to know what the other wanted and liked, they lost themselves in different strategies and positions, but there was always one that satisfied them most and was the one that was most present.  
After a tiring and stressful day, they both felt refreshed because they could be together. They knew that they should not charge each other, as they had no commitment, which was the positive and the negative.  
Tasha runs her fingers over Reade's bare chest and he pulls her towards her making her feel his arousal. The boy puts his lips on hers tightly and the two initiate a powerful kiss.  
\- You are very naughty today, huh? - The girl speaks before the proximity of his body and his firm excitement.  
\- Just today? - He asks kissing her neck while unbuttoning the shirt she wears.  
\- Um ... always. - Confirm her.  
When he removes the bra that Tasha was wearing she moans as her breast is sucked into his lips. Reade pulls her to the couch and sits down, placing the brunette standing in front of her. He unzips her pants by pulling the garment down. The brunette gets rid of her shoes and helps him finish removing his pants.  
Thirsty for her, Reade gets rid of her panties and goes to meet her mouth. The brunette moans his name as he takes her making her even more excited.  
\- I want you in me. - Complains her when he walks away.  
\- It's for now. I'm just going to get the condom. - He speaks getting up.  
\- It is not necessary. - She stops him by making him sit down again.  
\- No? - The boy is confused.  
\- I've been preventing myself for a few days and I was just waiting for the full effect.  
\- Um. That sounds very good to me. - He smiles and pulls her to him. - I'll be able to feel you completely.  
\- Yes. I did it for both of us. - Explains the brunette. - To make us more comfortable.  
Quickly, Reade unzips and pulls down his pants and box again. He pulls her to him who sits down with a squeak. Slowly, Tasha descends on him. Lips pressed together, tongues fighting, and their bodies working. There was nothing in their thoughts, except the need to satisfy each other.  
Within minutes they were delivered. Ecstasy ran through their bodies. Waves, like electricity, were felt by both. As much as they denied it, they knew and felt how they were involved.  
Tasha rested her head on his shoulder, which held her still naked in his lap. - I need to get down. - Says the girl. - My shift starts in a few minutes.  
\- A feather. - Claim him. - I could spend the whole night here with you.  
\- I know, you sweet tooth! I really need to go. - Tasha leaves a peck on her lips and gets up collecting her clothes.  
\- Next week I'm going to travel. - Speak Reade. - I just want you to know. We are having problems with some investors in the company, I must stay all week.  
\- OK. - She answers. - Next week is my defense and I asked for time off. I need to prepare.  
\- I will get it right. You have prepared yourself a lot. - Reade says finishing putting on his shirt. The brunette just agrees with a nod. - I would like to see you at the weekend. - The boy approaches while she finishes buttoning her blouse.  
\- Could it be Sunday? I'm not going to work on Monday, it's easier for me. - Explain it. - Next week will be very busy.  
Since the first time they were together, the two have been meeting at least twice a week. Usually, Reade takes her home after work and she doesn't see him leaving, which happens when she is exhausted, and probably before dawn.  
Both think they found their normal in this way. They avoid talking about feelings, or commitment, as agreed. With the day full of things to do, time goes by and they don't even realize how long they are managing to take this story. Not even friends believe it's been over a month.  
\- He didn't come today. - Say Rich. Something Tasha already knew.  
The brunette shrugs looking at the boy. - As often happens. He has other commitments.  
\- Even on a Sunday? - Nudge Rich. - You must be with someone.  
\- Rich, don't fill it! - Ask for Tasha. - You even know what's between Reade and me. He has no commitment to me! Our relationship is not like that. And it was the two of us who agreed to that.  
\- I just don't want to see either of you hurt. Both are my friends and I think about your well-being. - Advises Rich. - I once faced a relationship like that, with a guy, and you don't know what happened when I caught him ...  
\- Okay, Rich, you don't have to give me details. And don't worry. - Reassured him. - Between Reade and me there are no feelings, just ...  
\- Sexual satisfaction. OK! - Agrees the boy walking away from the counter.  
It was Sunday, and Reade had not missed either arrangement. He was sure to come, or maybe something had happened.  
When leaving, Tasha checks her cell phone and nothing. Not a call, or message. The brunette drives an Uber and goes home. Better yet, it may be the first of many cakes she will still receive from Reade.

When she's home, she takes the cigarette packet that had been forgotten for weeks in the bottom of the dresser drawer and lights one, along with a glass of whiskey. When you realize it, there were already three glasses and four cigarettes.  
She changes and throws herself on the bed. Tired and disappointed. She knows she shouldn't have that feeling, so she takes him away from her thoughts and sleeps.

When she wakes up, it's more than ten in the morning and her head hurts. Effect of whiskey and tiredness. The brunette knows that the next few days will demand a lot from her, so she gets ready to start the week moving.  
She hears a notification from her cell phone. Reade's message.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you"  
"do not worry. I hope everything is alright."  
“Now it is. I'm already at the airport ”  
"Bon Voyage"  
"thanks. Take care"  
Tasha brings the phone to her chest. It is not possible that this is happening! She thinks. What it was like to let go of that point.  
She tries to vent those thoughts with a run where she tries to burn calories and prepare her body for what she really cares about.  
As she runs, she mentally goes over all the points she needs to improve, everything she needs to talk to her advisor about. She sincerely hopes that she is ready for next Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. Tell me if you are liking this fic.  
> xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

\- It's time, Natasha. You are nervous? - Beth asks the daughter sitting next to her.  
Finally, the big day came. Tasha studied hard and prepared as much as she could. She has spent the last few nights almost asleep going over every topic, or even hindered by anxiety. She had lost count of how much she smoked and drank in an attempt to dissipate her nervousness. And now that the moment had come, she felt numb. She wasn't even sure if the black dress below the knee and the simple heels she had chosen for the occasion were appropriate.  
Her mother had arrived in the morning, Tasha did not expect her to come, as she was never connected to certain ceremonies, but she was grateful to have someone dear to her at that moment.  
The brunette heard her name coming from the stall and headed forward. When she handed the file with the slides to the IT technician she looked ahead. She then she saw him. At the back of the room, Reade was leaning against the wall. His eyes met and the boy waved, discreetly and gave him a smile. Tasha returned a shy smile.  
How long had he been there? Had Reade struggled to return from the trip in time to accompany his defense? Tasha couldn't deny that she was happy with the boy's presence. She was flattered. The whole week had been under a lot of pressure from her teacher-advisor and herself. Sure, she thought of him, but she didn't care and neither did he. It was better this way, trying to keep as much distance as they could, to focus on what was important at the moment. But she had missed him. From his low snoring, from the strong arms around his body, from the loving smile that always directed at him, among other things.  
Tasha turned to the stall and started the presentation. It was half an hour of speech and explanations. The brunette managed to involve everyone present with the chosen theme.  
When she was finished, she listened to the opinions of her advisor and the two members who made up the board. They highlighted strengths and points of attention in their presentation and work in general. When they revealed the maximum score, she was very grateful. Tasha thanked those present and returned to her place.  
Reade came over and waited for the brunette to finish hugging her mother. When Tasha looked at him, there were tears in her eyes. The euphoria of the moment touched her. She blew out a long breath and he took her in his arms. Her hug was tight and cozy. Tasha breathed in his scent, kept her eyes closed, wanting to forget everything that was hammering in her mind. When he released her, Reade placed a long kiss on her forehead.  
\- Congratulations! - He said. - You were awesome.  
\- Thanks. - She thanked her looking at him. - Thank you for coming. - She stressed. - This is my mother, Beth. - She turned to her mother. - Mom, this is Edgar Reade.  
\- Ah, pleasure! - Said Reade.  
\- It's my pleasure. - Said the mother. - So you're Reade ...  
\- Mother! - Tasha warned her.  
\- I'm glad Tasha talked about me. - The boy smiles at the girl's bewilderment.  
\- Yes, you did. - Confirms Beth.

\- Can I take you two out to dinner? - Offers Reade.  
\- No need, Reade. - Tasha speaks.  
\- Of course you do. - Speak Beth. - But you two go. I made an appointment to meet Mark.  
\- Come have dinner with me, Tasha. - Asks Reade, looking at her sweetly.  
\- You must be tired of the trip. You really don't have to. - Say Tasha.  
-Natasha, he traveled to see her defense. - Now it was the mother's turn to warn.  
Tasha agrees even though she knew it was not the right thing to do. She knew that she missed him, and apparently he did too. Or just wanted to be nice to invite you.  
Reade took her to an expensive and fine restaurant. He insisted on ordering a dish that he knew she liked. The presentation and taste of the food were excellent. The boy ordered a wine from a special vintage for both of them, and insisted to Tasha that the occasion deserved the best. The brunette did her best to ward off the thoughts that bothered her and just enjoyed the night.

\- Do you have to go back to your apartment to keep your mother company? - Question Reade when the two get settled in the car after dinner.  
\- I don't even know if my mother is going back there today. - Answer the girl. - When she is with someone she loses track of time. And responsibility. - Conclude.  
\- I understood. - Speak Reade. - Let's go to my apartment.  
\- Reade ...  
\- What is it, Tasha? - The boy asks carefully. - Was it because of Sunday? I'm so sorry. I will explain to you everything that happened.  
\- No, Reade, it's not like that. - Deny her. - Do not worry. When we accept our "form" of relationship, we make it very clear that it would be without commitment and without explanations.  
\- I just wanted to explain to you what happened ...  
\- Shhh ... - Tasha interrupts placing the index finger gently on his lips. - Let's go to your house.

Reade had not yet brought her to his apartment. The room was large, with armchairs and neutral curtains. There were few items of decoration. Typically a male apartment. On the left side there was a counter that led to the kitchen. At the end of the room is a corridor, which should go to the bedrooms.  
\- Come on, let's drink something.  
Tasha accompanies him to the counter and sits on the stool. The young man goes to a small bar located in the kitchen space and serves them two glasses of whiskey.  
\- To you! - He speaks raising his glass and sitting next to her.  
Tasha smiles and also raises her glass. Both remain silent for a few minutes, only looking at each other eventually.  
\- I missed you. - He speaks leaving his glass aside and approaching the stool she was on.  
Tasha doesn't respond, just closes her eyes and receives the affectionate kiss. Reade pulls her to him, and still sitting on the stool the brunette wraps her legs around her waist. He picks her up and takes her to her room.  
\- Do not let me fall! - She asks as they cross the hall.  
\- Never.  
Once in the bedroom, he lays her on the bed and sits on top of her. Tasha turns his face away from hers and looks him right in the eyes. The brunette traces the boy's face along the jaw line, touches the nose, the chin, and finally the lips. She wants to record it in her mind. Every expression and look. His eyes are hot with desire and they dive into another kiss, more intense, bringing out the need they felt after so many days apart.  
Clothes are removed and thrown aside. The brunette places herself above him and a thirsty Tasha takes him in her mouth, making him moan loudly and beg for more, beg for greater speed, but she chooses to torture him, and continues slowly, until he gives in and does what he wants , increases the pace and pressure. In a few minutes it gushes intensely into her mouth, and she sucks up the last nectar, making him fall exhausted.  
\- You are wonderful. - She speaks with breathlessness. - It's really awesome!  
After his ecstasy is over, he takes her to himself and kisses her, devouring his lips and tasting his own. Tasha is thirsty and when Reade places himself on top of her and invades her, she lets out loud moans that become hoarse as the intensity that he sends her increases. When she feels her body shudder she screams his name and it is as if she travels to another plane, and the brunette is sure that there can be no sensation in the world better than that.  
Tired and sated, Reade falls asleep. Tasha allows herself to watch him for long minutes. When his sleep enters a deep stage, the brunette gets up and dresses without making a noise.  
Tasha leaves the room and finds on a small table in the living room a pad of paper and a pen. She scribbles something and leaves it next to Reade's phone. Still without making a sound she leaves the boy's apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I already have several chapters ready and I will post one here a week.  
> Tell me what you think of the story. I will be very happy with your opinion and encouragement.


End file.
